1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage and retrieval. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data storage medium and a method and apparatus for storing data onto the, data storage medium and reading the stored data therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, there has been an increasing need for high speed mass data storage devices. With the conversion from analog systems to digital systems and the increasing speed of processing demonstrated by current processor technology, the ability to quickly access large amounts of data is lagging behind demand. This is especially true in the scientific world for computer modeling and simulations, as well as in the consumer world for high definition television (HDTV), HDTV video records, compact disks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal communication assistants (PCAs), digital tape decks, and even such items as automobiles. Furthermore, the merging worlds of computers, multimedia, and communication will impact consumers through virtual reality, interactive television, voice recognition systems (vocally interactive), handwriting recognition systems, and integrated communications with entertainment systems, each of which will require high speed static mass data storage.
Applying conventional lithographic techniques and incremental improvement processes to current memory technologies has resulted in incremental progress. This incremental progress will simply increase the disparity between the increasing speed of processors and their capability to store and effectively utilize needed amounts of data.